


Romancing

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KingGladiolusXXV prompted: Rumple trying to be more romantic (even though he already is a sweetheart but, he doesn’t think so) by using cheesy pick up lines on Belle. She thinks it’s adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinggladiolusxxv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggladiolusxxv/gifts).



It all started with Good Morning Storybrooke. Rumple watched Belle’s reading segment as he did every time she had one, and when he continued on to make his breakfast he’d left it on. He listened as the host droned on about the news of the town, attempting to be funny. But when he was almost finished with the eggs he was making, something caught his attention.

“Oh yeah, Romance is very important.” Goldilocks was agreeing with— whatever the scrawny man with an annoying voice had said. “If a woman isn’t feeling romanced, why she might just go on and find another man!”

Gold wasn’t certain why the words stuck with him like they did, but all day they rolled around in his mind. Was he romantic enough for Belle? Even though he knew that his Belle loved him, he still worried. He wanted her to be happy.

His love had shown him many of the wonders the new world offered, including the internets. He’d known what it was before, of course, but he hadn’t realized what ridiculous things you could find on it before she’d begin showing him videos of cats doing stupid things. They were cute— though Rumple would never admit to thinking that.

It was a slow day, so Rumple sat at the ancient computer in his office and searched for ways to romance a woman. He felt silly, but he would do anything for his True Love’s happiness. He spent all day reading up on tips and tricks and things to say to Belle. The words were also silly, but once more— anything for Belle.

[text] Belle— dinner tonight?

Dinner at Granny’s would be good enough he hoped. There weren’t many other places for them to go.

[text] Sounds wonderful! Can’t wait. xoxo

He couldn’t help but smile at the hugs and kisses she had sent his way.

[text] I thought happiness started with a H. So why does mine start with U?

He felt stupid, sending her that. But the website said that women might find them entertaining and endearing. He could only hope so.

[text] You’re so sweet, darling. <3

Rumple smiled, heart warming. She seemed to like it. He’d have to send her some more.

All through the day he sent her these cheesy little lines such as “I don’t have a library card, but can I check you out?” She seemed to enjoy it, which only spurred him on. When he finally closed the shop and drove to the library, picking her up for their date, he was in high spirits. He’d committed a few to memory for the evening, hoping his love would enjoy it.

As he opened the car door for her, he used the first line he’d memorized. “For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me.”

Belle giggled, gracing him with a soft kiss to the cheek. “You’ve been awfully complimentary today..” She noted, seating herself in the car.

"Only speaking the truth, my love." Rumple closed the door and drove them to the diner, listening as she spoke of her day and telling her that his day was: "Just fine. Not too busy."

They ate supper and Rumple used a few more lines “No wonder the sky was grey today. All the blue is in your eyes.” He blushed brightly, though her giggles and happy smiles made it all worth the bit of embarrassment. Come dessert, though, Belle’s curiosity got the better of her.

"Rumple, as much as I love the compliments I have to ask: where is this coming from?" She tilted her head to the side.

Rumple sighed softly, admitting to her how he’d watched the morning show and grew worried that she didn’t feel romanced. Belle, ever a sweet and caring woman, smiled. “I’ve never felt more loved than when I’m with you. ” she told him. “Now— your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?” And with a giggle she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Rumple returned the kiss, hoping to convey in the kiss how much he truly loved her.

"Have you always been this cute, or did you have to practice?" He grinned softly, and earned another kiss. "My doctor says I’m lacking in Vitamin U." Another kiss, this time deeper, and Rumple could feel Granny’s eyes boring into them, but he didn’t care. "I was wondering if you had an extra heart, mine seems to have been stolen."

"I was feeling a little off today but you’ve definitely turned me on." Her soft words, spoken in that sweet accent heavier now with desire, made him shiver. He didn’t have any more lines memorized but it was just as well— it was time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found/reblogged on grumplegold.tumblr.com


End file.
